Ancient History
by tori-black
Summary: Everybody knows it's the Ravenclaw girls who make the Gryffindor boys go crazy...it's ancient history
1. We've started a fire

Not so long ago, and not so far away, there was a scarlet steam engine weaving its way through the English countryside. Inside the aforementioned train, three boys opened the door to their favourite compartment to find three girls sitting there.

'Excuse me, I believe you're in our compartment.' said a boy with messy brown hair, brown eyes and glasses.

'No.' replied a girl with long red hair. 'I believe you're in ours. We got here first.'

'I don't see your name on it.' said another boy with black hair and grey eyes.

'That's true.' said another girl with blonde hair. 'We neglected that.' She pointed her wand at the open door, and muttered something. Words carved themselves in the wood, and they were tinted gold.

_This is the official compartment of:_

_Tigerlily_

_Tinkerbelle_

_Summer_

'That's not fair!' protested the last boy, with brown hair. 

'All's fair in love and war.' proclaimed the last girl, who also had blonde hair.

'We've been sitting here for the last five years.' said the first boy indignantly.

'We've been sitting here for five minutes. What's your point?' said the first blonde girl.

Seeing that they weren't going to win this argument, the brown haired boy said 'Can we at least share it?' His two friends glared at him.

The three girls exchanged glances. 'I don't know…' said the redhead. 'We don't want purple skin.'

'Or green hair…' said the second blonde girl

'Or orange robes.' finished the other blonde.

'So you know who we are.' said the second black haired boy. 'And our reputation.'

'Of course.' said the redhead. 'Everybody knows.'

'So can we please sit down?' asked the brown haired boy.

'Hmm…' said the second blonde girl. 'The Marauders begging us. Oh, the possibilities.'

'Summer! You're being cruel now.' said the first blonde girl.

'Sorry, Tinkerbelle!' she said in a sing-song voice.

'What's with the names?' asked the boy with messy black hair and glasses. 'I hope your parents didn't actually call you Tinkerbelle.'

'No.' said Tinkerbelle. 'But you're still in our compartment.'

'That's completely irrelevant.'

'No it's not.' said the redhead. 'You can stay, but your names have to go on the door.'

'Deal.' said the second black haired boy. He was sick of fighting, and had realised that they weren't going to win this.

'However.' said Summer. 'Your names are too long, and they aren't really interesting. Do you have better nicknames?'

'But of course.' said the boy. 'I'm Padfoot. This is Prongs and Moony.' Summer pointed her wand at the door, and said something, and 

_Padfoot_

_Prongs_

_Moony_

carved themselves there. 'You may sit.' she said. They did.

'So what is with the names?' asked the boy with messy black hair, Prongs.

'She's Tinkerbelle because have you ever seen anyone who looks more like a fairy?' said Summer. Tinkerbelle had really light loosely curled blonde hair that went halfway down her back. She had light blue eyes, and perfect porcelain skin, and she was short and slim, but still with a perfect body. 'And her name's Arabella.' Summer added as an afterthought.

'Ok, that explains one. Now, why Summer?' asked Moony. 

'She looks like summer.' shrugged the redheaded girl. Summer had long strait golden blonde hair, golden skin, and eyes the colour of the ocean. She was about average height, and slim. 'It's almost like Samantha.'

'And Tigerlily…' said Padfoot.

'It's my turn to explain.' said Tinkerbelle. 'Tiger because of her hair (which is red) and Lily because her skin is white, and her eyes are green and that's her name.'

'I see.' said Moony. 'Weird, but hey.' 

'So are you going to tell us about the nicknames, or are we going to have to guess?' asked Summer.

'Guess.' said Padfoot. 'You never will. And we'll die before telling you.'

'Then it's something really bad.' said Tigerlily. 'Like…illegal maybe?'

They all had looks of pure innocence on their face, something they had perfected over the years.

'Ok, Padfoot.' wondered Summer. 'Padfoot…a dog or something…but that's not illegal…maybe you turn into one…that IS illegal…hmm…illegal animagi…that would explain a lot.'

Padfoot raised an eyebrow.

'Now Prongs.' said Tigerlily. 'An animal too…a deer? Stag, maybe? This is very interesting…and definitely illegal…and something you would die before telling us.'

'But Moony?' said Tinkerbelle. 'That's hardly an animal. An animal that is connected to the moon? You're always sick, so maybe Oh my GOD! That is so cool! I always wanted to meet one! They would be so fascinating to study! Tell me, what is it like in the transformations? I mean, do you think as yourself, or what?'

The three boys had their mouths open.

'That's why we're in Ravenclaw.' said Tigerlily.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' said Remus, but he had waited to long.

'We won't tell anyone.' said Summer. 'Actually, it's pretty cool. Anyway, telling on you would be hypocritical.'

'How?' asked Sirius.

'You just admitted it.' she said. 'And how is a secret. Just like how we figured out you three. And if we did feel like telling, I promise we'd come and visit you in Azkaban. We might even bring cookies.'

The colour drained from the three boys faces at the word Azkaban. 'You-you wouldn't.' stuttered Sirius.

'Depends.' said Lily. 'I mean, if the urge overtook us, we wouldn't have much choice, now would we?'

'Don't.' said Remus. 'That's not even funny.' 

'Fine. We won't tell.' said Tinkerbelle.

'Oh look, it's the little mudblood.' came a voice from the door. It was Lucius Malfoy. The three boys tensed, ready to jump at him, but Summer and Tinkerbelle held them back.

'Watch her!' Summer hissed. 

'Lily looked up at the boy at the door who had just called her a mudblood. 'Lucy?' she said. Her face lit up. 'Lucy! Is it really you! Oh Lucy, it's sooo good to see you! You'll never believe this spell I learnt over the summer! You'll love it!' she squealed. She got out her wand and pointed it at him. 'Pinius Tozoorium.' Nothing happened, but Lily just smiled.

Malfoy opened his mouth and started teasing her, but all that came out was a variety of chipmunk noises, but he didn't seem to notice. What he did notice was that the six teenagers were laughing at him. He screamed something at them in chipmunk language, then stormed out and slammed the door.

'Told you she'd handle it.' said Summer triumphantly.

'You doubted me?' said Lily, pretending to be hurt.

'WE didn't.' said Tinkerbelle. 'Not since first year when he introduced himself, and you squealed 'Lucy! That's such a pretty name!' and he stormed off.'

Lily smiled and sighed. 'I love life.' she said.

'You're good.' said James. 'Really good.' 

'And the best part is, he hears his voice normally.'

He grinned. 'How is it that we've never met you three before?'

'You have.' said Summer. 'In first year. Sirius knocked me over.'

'That was you?' asked Sirius. 'I remember now!'

'Oh yeah.' said Moony, remembering. 'Ok, how come we never saw you again after that? I mean, you're in our year, and we have classes with Ravenclaw.'

'You probably have seen us.' said Tinkerbelle. 'You just didn't notice us.'

'Now we've noticed you.' said James. 

The door opened. 'Hey!' said a girl with brown hair and eyes. 'Why are you sitting with the Marauders? And why are you still normal colours?'

'We have GOTto work on our reputation.'said Moony.

'We'll explain later.' said Lily. 'And don't eat to much at dinner. So why are you here?'

The girl, Tahlia, looked confused, but then she said 'Oh, yeah, they're having a Halloween ball this year with Muggle clothing. I heard Amos Diggory wanted to ask you Summer.'

Summer wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Please. I'd have no INTELLIGENT conversation the entire night.'

'A ball you say?' asked James. The three Marauders had looks on their faces which meant they were planning a prank, and the whole school had learned to watch out for these looks.

'Yep. See ya round.' Tahlia said, and left.

'Amos Diggory huh?' asked Sirius.

Summer groaned. 'Now I have to think of a nice way to reject him.'

'I have THE perfect plan' he said. 'You say you already have a date.'

'But I don't. Then he'll tell everyone I do, and nobody will ask me. Then, he'll ask Tigerlily and Tinkerbelle.'

'I had already thought of that. Ok, not the last bit about Tiger and Belles, but the date bit. You go with me!'

'With you?' she asked doubtfully. 'The boy who knocked me over in first year, and has turned most of my friend's hair purple at some stage in their lives?'

'Yep. And to save the other two, Tiger can go with Prongs.'

'I'll go with you on two conditions, but I can't speak for Lils and Bells.'

'Ok.'

'1. NO pranks at the ball, and 2. You ask me properly.'

'What? No pranks? You can't ask me to do that?'

'I believe I just did.'

Sirius thought about it. 'Fine.' he eventually relented. 'All the girls would hate me if I ruined their ball anyway. Summer, will you go to the ball with me?'

'Ok.'

'Hey, did it ever occur to you that maybe your friends don't WANT to go with us.'

'We aren't going to let anybody be stuck with Diggory.' said Moony.

'Ok, what if WE don't want to go with you?' asked Lily.

'Oh, I'm hurt.' said James.

'We have to go and change.' said Summer.

'Yeah, they'll ask us properly later.' said Lily, and the three girls walked over to the door and opened it.

'Wait.' said James. 'What makes you so sure we'll ask you?'

Lily smiled, and said 'Everybody knows it's the Ravenclaw girls that make the Gryffindor boys go crazy.' They left, and shut the door behind them.

'Where did she get that?' asked James.

'Don't you know?' said Remus. 'Godric Gryffindor was in love with Rowena Ravenclaw, and so was Salazar Slytherin. That's what started the intense rivalry between the two.'

'So who did she love?' asked Sirius.

'Gryffindor, of course.' answered Remus.

The three girls never returned to the compartment, because they found some of their other friends to talk to. When the train stopped, they all got off, and Tinkerbelle was separated from the other two in the crowd. Remus saw her and ran over. 'So Tinkerbelle.' he said. 'Will you go to the ball with me?'

'Sure, I guess. But like Summer said, no pranks.'

'The things I do for you…'

'You only just met me!'

'True. Well, gotta go. See you around.' He walked away before she had a chance to say goodbye.

'Oh my god!' said a Hufflepuff next to her called Julia. 'You got a Marauder to agree to no pranks!' she continued in admiration. 'No one's been able to do that before! AND he's taking you to the ball. You're so lucky, the Marauders are HOT. Well, at least there's still Sirius and James.'

'Actually, no.' said Tinkerbelle. 'Summer's going with Sirius, and James is going to ask Tigerlily.'

'Oh, you're so lucky, I wish I could be one of you!' They entered the Great Hall, and Julia left to sit at the Hufflepuff table, while Tinkerbelle sat down next to Summer and Tigerlily. They watched the sorting, and told everyone in their dorm not to eat to much, saying they'd explain later, and James came over.

'Hey.' he said. 

'Hi.' replied Lily.

'So we've run out of bread rolls, and you still seem to have some. By the way, Padfoot and Moony say hi. Back to the bread rolls, we need some.'

'What happened to all of yours?' asked Lily. 'The piles of these things are huge.'

'We felt the need to *welcome* the new Slytherins.'

'You chucked ALL of your bread rolls at the Slytherins?'

'Yep. And now we're hungry.'

'How many?'

'Depends.'

'How can it depend?'

'Because, dear Tigerlily, I plan to take all of them, but if you agree to come with me to the ball, I'll only take half.'

'Nobody wants any rolls do they?' she asked the people around her, who shook their heads.

'Ok, take them all. Merry Christmas.'

'Please don't make me beg Lily.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Lily!'

No pranks?'

'Scouts honour.'

'Do you even know what a scout is?'

'You could tell me while we're dancing. Come on, do you really want to be stuck with Diggory.'

'No…'

'Then go with me.'

'Fine. I'll go. Take your half.'

'Nah, I didn't really want anyway, they were just to get you to come. Bye.'

'See ya.' He turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

'Lily!' scolded Summer. 'Why'd you have to play with him?'

Lily shrugged. 'It was fun. You knew I'd say yes, if only because I wanted a bread roll.'

'Speaking of which…' Summer grabbed one, and started to butter it.


	2. Early in the morning

Tigerlily and Summer were in their dorm, with their roommates Tahlia and Juliette. Juliette was staring dreamily out the window.

'Whats up Julz?' asked Lauren. They were best friends since forever, and told each other everything. Juliette looked like Clare Danes in the movie, but younger obviously, and she was a hopeless romantic.

'You won't believe me.'

'Course I will. Tell me after I find out why I wasn't able to eat much dinner. Oy, Summer, why the lack of food?'

'Duh.' replied Summer grinning. 'Pizza and Girl Talk tonight.'

'Ok. Julz seems to have something to tell us all, and Tigerlily, I want to hear all about James Potter.'

The door opened, and Tinkerbelle came in, carrying pizza boxes, which she put on the floor. They magically moved all the beds to the edges of the room, and sat in a circle, on top of an assortment of blankets and pillows.

'So, why did James Potter ask you to the ball?' asked Juliette. 'It's so sweet, making up that thing about the bread rolls.'

'They're saving us from having to make up an excuse not to go with Amos Diggory.' replied Lily.

'Us? Did I miss something?' said Lauren.

'I'm going with Remus, and Summer is going with Sirius.' explained Tinkerbelle.

'Long story.' said Summer. 'So let's hear about Julz and why she was staring out of the window.'

'Well.' said Juliette. 'You won't believe me, but in Gryffindor, in our year, is the son of my parents friends, who I've never met before. We met at a party Mum had, and we're kind of going out now.'

'Congrats, but how is that unbelievable?' asked Lily.

Juliette grinned. 'His name is Romeo.'

'WHAT? You're kidding me! What self respecting person would name their son Romeo?' demanded Lauren.

'Who cares? He's hot, and he likes me too.'

'You're right, this is unbelievable.' said Summer. 'First thing tomorrow, I'm asking Sirius. Wait, I'll just send them an owl.' She whistled loudly, and an owl appeared at the window. She wrote something on a piece of paper, gave it to the owl, Stella, and Stella left. Summer sat back down, and grabbed a piece of pizza. 'So, now, about the Marauders…'

*********************************************************************

'Today was…interesting.' said James, as he got changed for bed in his dorm, to his roommates, Remus, Sirius, Mundungus, and Romeo.

'Yeah, definetly.' said Remus. Something tapped on the window. Sirius walked over and opened it. An owl flew in. 

'Whose owl is that?' he asked everyone, but nobody knew. 'He read the note, and started grinning.

'Romeo, buddy!' he exclaimed.

'That's not funny!' he said, annoyed. It was hardly his fault his parents had no taste in names.

'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Tell you what?'

'That you met a girl called Juliette over the summer, which you're now dating?'

'WHAT?' exclaimed the other three boys, and looked at the parchment in Sirius' hand.

_Sirius_

_Do you know a guy called Romeo? Apparently he's in our year, and in Gryffindor. Anyway, there's this girl in our dorm who he met over the summer, and they're dating now. Told you Gryffindors couldn't resist Ravenclaws! The amazingly funny thing is, you'll never believe me, but Scouts Honour its true, this will provide us with so much material for teasing. Her name is…_

__

__

__

__

_…Juliette!_

__

_Love, _

_Summer_

__

_P.S. Don't pay anything to the love thing, I always write that at the end of letters._

_P.P.S. Tell James he's gonna lose Tigerlily, I saw Snape staring at her in the great hall._

_P.P.P.S. Tell Remus that Tinkerbelle says hi. Ok, she doesn't actually, but I'm sure she would if she thought of it._

_P.P.P.P.S. Tell your other roommate that we have another roommate called Tahlia, who is currently single._

'Whose Summer, and Tigerlily, and Tinkerbelle?' asked Mundungus (Otherwise known as John, or John Smith. Everyone decided his name was so weird, they gave him the most boring, common name possible.)

'Our dates to the ball.' replied James. 'We met them on the train. If we didn't ask them, they would've been stuck with Hufflepuffs eg. Amos Diggory. But they're nice enough. Tigerlily's a tease. I feel sorry for her about Snape.'

'Oh, great I'm getting set up.' said John. 

'Wait, we're being distracted from the purpose.' said Sirius. He looked at Romeo. 'You're gonna wish your life was over.'

He had a desperate look on his face. 'I knew it. She mentioned Summer, Tigerlily and Tinkerbelle. No!'

Sirius and the others grinned wider. 'This is priceless.' said Remus. 'Truly priceless.'

'I can't believe this.' said James. 'Romeo and Juliette. Meant to be.'

*********************************************************************

The next day, at breakfast, Sirius, James and Remus stood up, and walked up to the teachers table.

'Potter! Black! Lupin! Sit down!' said Professor McGonagall.

'But, professor, we have an announcement.' said Sirius, pleadingly. 'It's important, and it involves no Slytherins.'

The whole Great Hall was wondering what was going on, except for John and Romeo, who knew. John was grinning, and Romeo's head was in his hands.

'Let them have their fun, Minerva.' said Dumbledore. 'But no pranks.'

The Marauders grinned, and nodded.

'Oy Summer!' shouted Sirius to the Ravenclaw table. 'Bring HER up here. And John, bring him!'

Juliette and Romeo were dragged up to the front by Summer and John, and held in place by Remus and Sirius, while James took over as the shouter. Summer and John returned to their seats. Summer tried to get them to tell her what was happening, but they wouldn't say.

'It has come to our attention.' shouted James. 'That we have a new couple at Hogwarts!' People who knew both Romeo and Juliette grinned. Others looked confused. There were always new couples, what's so important about this one? 'What is special about this couple.' continued James. 'Is their names. It was like it was meant to be, and so, ladies, gentlemen and Slytherins, who are neither, I present to you, Hogwarts soon-to-be-most-famous couple, Romeo and Juliette!' The whole hall broke out into loud array of cheers, clapping and catcalls.

James waved his wand, and 'Romeo and Juliette' was written in the air, in curly red writing. The two blushed even more. The Marauders bowed, and returned to their seats, quickly followed by a very red Romeo and Juliette. 

'I'm going to kill you.' said Romeo to the Marauders, but he was smiling.

Some seventh years grinned at him, and said 'Nobody's ever going to forget this.'

'Romeo and Juliette…its classic.' said one of the other seventh years, shaking his head. 'You'll go don in history.' Unfortunately for Romeo, he bore an uncanny resemblance toLeonardo DiCaprio, which the muggleborns quickly noticed, and they also noticed how Juliette looked like Claire Danes. They wasted no time in informing everyone of this, which just added to the pair's embarrassment.

By the end of breakfast, Juliette was sick of the Ravenclaws quoting lines from the play at her, so she went over to the Gryffindor table.

'Look.' she said to Romeo, and all the Gryffindors near him. 'You're lucky, I got the smart house. Everybody's quoting Shakespeare at me, and it's getting on my nerves. So I came over here, which might seem like a big mistake, since you're all teasing him too. But at least none of you know Shakespeare.' she sat down on his lap.

'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?' said Sirius, grinning. 

'You know one line. Big deal. Does anybody else know anymore of the play?' They all shook their heads. 'Good. I can live with one line. Especially when I know exactly where he is.'

'They'll think of other stuff to do.' said Romeo to her. 'We'll never be safe.'

'The cup is half full, remember that.' she said.

'You don't know them.'

'Hate to break up the little lovers conversation you're having.' said James. 'But…'

'Oh, right James I brought you something from Tigerlily.' said Juliette. She handed him a bread roll. 'She said to tell you Merry Christmas.'

He grinned. 'I'll say thanks to her later. Now back to what I was saying…'

'Julz let's go.' said Romeo quickly.

'But I'm hungry.'

'You seriously don't know them. They can be really annoying. You should have seen them when they first found out my name was Romeo. Trust me, you want to leave.'

'Romeo?' she said.

'Yes?'

'Are you going to shut up by yourself, or do I have to make you?'

'Make me? How would you do that?' She kissed his mouth, and the surrounding crowd started doing their catcalls again. The couple kept kissing though, oblivious to their surroundings. They were finally interrupted by the mail. The Gryffindor table was next to the Ravenclaw one, and the Marauders turned around, to see Tigerlily, Tinkerbelle, Summer and another girl laughing, who they recognised as the girl who told them about the ball. The four of them ran over to Juliette, laughing hysterically, and holding a pink piece of paper. It wasn't that far, and when they got there, they eventually managed to say something. 'Here.' said Lily. 'Read.' She handed the paper to Juliette, before starting to laugh again.

_My Little Mudblood_

__

_Your hair is so pretty,_

_Long curls of red_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_Growing out of your head_

__

_Your skin is so lovely_

_I would die just to touch you_

_To feel your flesh_

_And stroke you too_

__

_Your body is so perfect_

_I am entranced_

_And I can think of nothing better_

_Then if we danced_

__

_But it is your eyes_

_That I love the most_

_Circles of green_

_Almost alive, almost_

__

_Severus Snape_

__

(A/N That is NOT my best poetry, not nearly. Actually, I don't write poetry, but when I do, I swear its better. it's supposed to be bad, I promise. And Snape's totally serious)

Juliette burst out laughing as well. Romeo tried to see it but she gave it back to Lily, laughing into his shoulder.

'What's so funny on that paper?' asked Sirius.

Summer stopped laughing long enough to say. 'You know how I said James was going to lose Tigerlily to Snape?'

Sirius nodded, and the Marauders, Romeo and John were listening now. 

'He just did.' giggled Summer.

'I did NOT get lost to Severus Snape!' said Lily stubbornly, then she started laughing again.

'Give me the paper.' ordered James. 'She's MY date, I get to see it.'

Tigerlily handed it to him. 'You're going to crack up.'

James read it aloud to the listening audience, and soon all of them were in hysterics as well. 'I am SO glad we met you.' said James. 'To think I could've missed this!'

'I'm taking it back now.' said Lily, and she grabbed the paper. 'Honestly, does he think I'd date anyone who called me 'My little mudblood?'

'But Lily.' said Tinkerbelle innocently. 'You've dated people who insult you before. Don't you remember last summer when…'

'I thought we were never going to mention that again.' said Lily. 'But you know, you have some shameful secrets yourself.'

'Hey guys, lets go get our stuff for History of Magic.' interrupted Summer. She dragged them off, and Julz and Tahlia followed.

'Have you ever read a more horrible poem?' asked James. 'Imagine, rhyming most with almost.'

'It's sad, very sad.' agreed Remus. 'But we can get a copy.'

'When?'

'Sirius, we have History of Magic now.'

'So?'

'So who just left for History of Magic?'

'Oh. So we should go get our books now?'

'That could work.'

'Come on Prongs.' The three boys left the great hall, thinking about the best way to embarrass Snape with that letter.


	3. Boys and Girls

The Marauders sat behind Lily, Tinkerbelle and Summer in History of Magic, and were amazed to see that they were actually paying attention and taking notes.

'How can they?' asked Sirius. 'It's inhuman.'

'They're in Ravenclaw, aren't they? Look, all the other Ravenclaws are taking notes too.' replied Remus

'Crazy house.' said James. Lily twisted her hand around behind her back, and gave him the finger, never stopping her writing. 'How the hell does she pay attention, write notes, and listen to our conversation at the same time?' he asked his friends.

Sirius shrugged. They spent the rest of the lesson practically asleep.

After the class, Remus went up to Lily, and said, 'Can we have a copy of the poem? Please?'

'No.'

'But we want to embarrass Snape.' said James, as he and Sirius walked up.

'And me?'

'No. Just Snape. Where did you come into it?' said Sirius confused.

'It's embarrassing to think that the guys I attract write this shit and are like Snape. It would be mortifying. So, no, you can't have the poem. Now I have to get to Ancient Runes. Nice talking to you.' she walked off, and Summer and Tinkerbelle followed her.

'I didn't think of that.' said Remus.

'It IS pretty embarrassing to be liked by Snape.' said James.

'Maybe we could just put up the poem, not saying we it was for.' suggested Sirius.

'The school's not stupid. Not many people are muggleborn, have red hair, green eyes, pretty and have Snape staring a them.' said James.

'Oh. So we should like apologise.'

'Yeah, we will, later.'

*********************************************************************

After lunch, Remus decided since they had two free hours before Potions, they should go and apologise.

'But we don't know where they are.' said Sirius.

'Are you really that stupid, or a re you pretending?' asked Remus. 'They are RAVENCLAWS. Where would one usually find a RAVENCLAW?'

'Studying?'

'Very good.' said James, coming into the conversation. 'And where do they study?' 

'The library!'

'Ok, let's go.'

_(Sirius isn't stupid, he just has other things on his mind. really, he's not stupid)_

They walked up to the library, and sure enough, the girls were in there, sitting at a table with a lot of books.

'What's with all the books?' asked James.

'We're trying to read the whole library before Christmas.' said Lily sarcastically, looking up from 'Hieroglyphics: The Formation' by Gurtrude F. Gringle. Then she went back to reading.

'But why on earth would anybody do that? asked Sirius.

Summer rolled her eyes. 'We're in fifth year! We have O.W.L.s this year! We're obviously studying!'

'But it's the first day, and they aren't till the end of the year.' said Remus. He liked reading, and sure they were in Ravenclaw, but on the first day?

'I know!' said Tinkerbelle. 'We should have started studying last year! 

The three boys realised that the girls were completely serious, a fact which they found very scary. Summer seemed to have a moment of inspiration, and started scribbling madly on a piece of paper, which was already covered in her tiny writing.

'So, er, watcha doing?' Sirius asked her.

'Summary of today's history of magic class.' she replied without taking her eyes off her paper.

'But you were paying attention and taking notes.'

'Notes which I won't understand at the end of the year.'

'Speaking of which, at the end of the year, can we borrow your notes?'

'Hey.' said a girl behind them. They all looked up and saw a Ravenclaw girl called Stephanie that was in the year above them. 'I talked to them once.' she said to Lily, Tinkerbelle and Summer. 'You'll need this.' she handed them a piece of parchment, and walked off. The girls looked at it, and started laughing. 'You really, really need to work on your reputation.' said Tinkerbelle.

James grabbed the parchment.

_Counter Curses_

__

_For hair colour change…_

__

Remus groaned. 'I'm surprised anybody ever talks to us.'

'Yeah, especially if they're trying to study.' said Tinkerbelle.

'Somebody's got PMS.' said Sirius. Tinkerbelle chucked a book she had finished with at him. 'Ow! Ok, we're leaving, Jesus Christ!' He dragged James and Remus out of the library.

*********************************************************************

They all made up and stayed friends, and sometimes the Marauders ate at the Ravenclaw table, and the girls ate at the Gryffindor table. And sometimes they both just ate at their own tables. James had a moment of inspiration and changed the hair and eye colour in Snape's poem, then copied it out onto the wall of the great hall. Snape just blushed, then sneered at everyone, and made sarcastic remarks.

Romeo and Juliette were still the most famed couple at Hogwarts, and many people actually read the play so they could quote stuff at them. 'It's not ALL bad.' insisted Juliette. 'What other way is there to get anybody not in Ravenclaw to read Shakespeare?' They walked down corridors hand-in-hand, and kissed occasionally, but slowly the excitement died away. 

Tahlia and John were friends, starting from when Romeo and Juliette had ditched them, and all their friends tried to get out of them if they were a couple. They insisted they weren't but nobody believed them. John got so sick of this that one day he stood up in the common room, and yelled at them. 'We ARE only friends, but holy shit, if you want it THAT BLOODY BAD, fine! Anything to get you to SHUT UP!' He grabbed Tahlia and kissed her, but they had refused to give any details about the subject, so nobody knew anything.


	4. i can't think of a name

Two weeks later, at breakfast, with The Marauders and the girls at different tables, the mail arrived. A tawny owl dropped a letter in front of lily.

_Dear Lily_

_Hi, how are you? The reason for this letter is, Petunia's getting married to __Vernon__ Dursley.  The wedding's this weekend. I know it's short notice, but Petunia said she'd write to you, and we discovered she never did. You're to go to Professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast, and Floo home. By the way, we got our fireplace connected as an early Christmas present._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad. XXOO_

Lily laughed out loud. 'What is it?' asked Tinkerbelle.

'Petunia's getting married!' Lily replied.

'Somebody actually wanted to marry her? Let me see!' said Summer, and she grabbed the letter. 'Lily, you got Floo, that's fantastic!'

'Yeah, I better go pack.' said Lily.

'Don't be stupid, everything you need will be there.' said Tinkerbelle. 'And no studying, you've been doing it harder than we have! Just relax, have fun.'

'Fun? With Petunia?' 

'Screw her! Does she still bear an amazing resemblance to a horse?'

'Hey, I like horses!' protested Summer. 'They're almost like unicorns!'

They spent the rest of breakfast making fun of Petunia, then Lily went up to Professor Dumbledore's office, and went home.

*********************************************************************

That evening, Lily and her parents were sitting in the living room talking, while Petunia tried on her wedding dress, which had just arrived.

A figure suddenly appeared in the fire, and stepped out, brushing soot off their body.

'James, what are you doing here?' asked Lily, annoyed. Petunia had put her in a bad mood.

'Hi to you too.' said James, smiling.

'Answer the question.'

'Well, my dear Tigerlily, I was sitting in History of Magic this afternoon when I noticed you weren't there. So, being the kind, caring person I am (Lily rolled her eyes) I asked your friends, who told me you'd gone home for the weekend for your sisters wedding. Then, I thought you might need a date to the wedding. So I asked Dumbledore, and now I'm here.'

'Lily? Do you know this man?' asked her mother.

'Yes. This is James Potter, my friend, and this is my mother Rose, and my father Chris.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' said James, used to dealing with adults. 'I apologise for bursting in on you like this.'

'Don't be silly.' said Rose. 'Of course Lily needs a date, I can't believe I didn't realise it.'

James smiled again. Lily glared at her mother, then at James.

'MUM!' came a voice from the stairs, and Petunia came in, wearing her wedding dress. She saw James. 'Who's that?'

'That's James, her friend from school, and her date to the wedding.'

'What? It's bad enough to have one freak at the wedding!'

'Anti-magic.' Lily whispered to James.

'They're not freaks.' snapped her father. 'Now, what is the problem?'

'My dress is cream.' she said sulkily. 'I wanted white.'

'Well, there's nothing we can do about it now! The wedding's on Sunday.' said Rose.

'I WANT WHITE!' screamed Petunia.

'Er…excuse me?' said James. 'I could help…'

'You could?' asked Rose, looking hopeful at the chance of avoiding a tantrum. 'By all means…'

James took out his wand, pointed it at Petunia, who flinched, and muttered something. The dress became white. Petunia glared at everyone, then left.

Lily was still looking annoyed at him. He took a quill out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand, and transfigured it into a bunch of lilies, which he presented to her. 

'Come on Tigerlily, don't be mad.' She took them, and looked a little less annoyed. He got out his wand, and gave her a crown of lilies on her head, strappy white heels, and a sparkling white dress robe, with hints of green streaks the colour of her eyes running through it. 'See, now you look even more beautiful.'

'James, my sister's friends will be here soon, I have to wear muggle clothing.'

He waved the wand again, and the dress robe turned into a strapless muggle dress of the same soft material, with the bottom cut diagonally so it went from the floor to halfway up her thigh.

'Lily! It's beautiful!' Rose exclaimed. 'You have to wear that to the wedding! James, you're a genius! What would we do without you! I'm so glad you came. You'll have to sleep on the couch in Lily's room, Pet's friend is staying in the guest room.'

'That's ok.' he said 'If Tigerlily doesn't mind?' He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

'I guess I'll survive.' she said. 'But I need to get changed in it now.' 

'Of course.' said her father. 'I want to get to know this young man better. Please, sit down.'

James sat down in an armchair, while Lily went up to change. She found the clothes she had been wearing in her closet, and smiled to herself.

Five minutes later, she came back down, and James was explaining the wizard political system, which she'd never understood.

'James? Can I talk to you in my room for a second?' Lily asked.

'Sure.' He got up, and followed her to her room. It was painted light blue, and there was a bed, a couch, bookcases, a desk, and millions of soft toys placed anywhere there was space. He chucked some of the couch, and lay down. She sat on her bed. 

'Listen, um, I'm sorry about before. Petunia just gets on my nerves.'

'That's ok. At least your parents like me now.' he looked around. 'So do you think you have enough books, and soft toys?'

'Nope.'

He spotted a white stag on one of the bookshelves. 'Hey look, a mini me.'

'You're white?'

'Yep. White stags are rare, I know. Sirius's is rare too. He's a Grim.'

'Lucky. Do you know how much he could terrify Trelawney?'

He laughed. 'We never thought of that one. You shouldn't think about breaking rules, young lady.'

'Bit hypocritical, don't you think?'

He frowned. 'Remember on the train, when you three found out about us, I still have no idea how, and Summer said that to tell would be hypocritical. What did that mean?'

'I'm surprised you never figured it out.'

'Hey, you're the one in Ravenclaw. I'm just a Gryffindor.'

'True. I can't tell you, but if I accidentally let a few clues slip and you happened to figure it out, I could hardly be blamed, now could I?'

'Of course not.'

'Ok, clue number 1. Summer's mind went straight to animagi, even though, considering the information we had, that was one of the more unlikely possibilities.'

'I need more.'

'My nickname has an animal in it.'

'I'm thinking.'

'You can't possibly be that stupid.'

'Sorry. Unless - no, that's impossible.'

'What?'

'You're all animagi.'

'But slow, aren't we?'

'Are you a tiger?'

'A white one, actually. I didn't believe it at first, what with my hair, but hey.'

'And Summer and the Fairy?'

'Tinkerbelle's this cute little brown squirrel, and Summer's a unicorn.'

'I've never heard of an animagi being a unicorn before.'

'I've never heard of an animagi being a Grim before.'

'Life and Death.'

'It's quite freaky really. Like this movie I watched on TV today.'

'TV?'

'You've never heard of TV?' James shook his head. Lily ran over to him and hugged him. 'Oh you poor deprived baby! Come on, It's the best!' She dragged him excitedly down the stairs, into the living room.

She picked up the remote, and turned on the TV, to an episode of the Bold and the Beautiful.

'This is TV.' she announced. He walked cautiously up to it, and tapped the screen with his finger.

'They're trapped in there. That's cruel. You shouldn't trap people in a box.' he said, completely serious.

Lily burst out laughing. 'They're not trapped, you idiot. They're acting. Someone's filming them, making a copy of what they're doing. Then they put it on here, and people watch it.'

'I don't understand.'

'I take it you've never been to a cinema either?'

'Cinema?'

'That's it! It's Friday night, we are going down there, and you are experiencing one of the greatest muggle inventions.' She turned off the TV. 'Come on, we've got to find Mum.  Wait-change your clothes will you? You're still in Hogwarts uniform.'

'Oh right.' he waved his wand while muttering something, and was now dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt. He followed her into the kitchen, when Rose, Petunia and Petunia's friend was sitting.

'Hey Mum, me and James are going to the movies ok?'

'James and I sweetie, and yes you may go, but don't come home to late? Do you have enough money?'

'Yeah. Bye.'

'Goodbye dear.'

Lily and James walked back into the living room. Lily picked up the phone and started to order a taxi. James looked really confused. She hung up, and noticed his expression.

'What?'

'Why were you talking to a machine? What's the point?'

;I'll explain later. Just, let me do everything, try not to stare, act like everything's normal, you've seen it all before, ok?'

'I guess so…'

'Good. C'mon, the taxi's here.' They went outside, and sat in the taxi. To Lily's great relief, James had been in a car before. The driver started talking about how badly Australia had just thrashed England at cricket.

James just agreed with everything the man said, and made a mental note to ask Lily what cricket was. He also decided he should've taken muggle studies.

When they got there, Lily paid the guy, and they went into the cinema, which was really crowded.

'What do you want to see?' asked Lily.

'What do you mean? See?'

'Yeah, like they tell a story.'

'Oh. I have no idea. Tell me about them.'

'Just pick. there's horror, romance, comedy action, drama, whatever.'

'Horror.'

'Typical.' She bought the tickets, and they walked into the theatre, and sat down, after buying popcorn and coke.

'So this is like a big TV?' James asked, after seeing the big screen.

'Yeah. You'll like it.'

'You're completely certain of that?'

'Yep.'

The lights turned off, and the movie started playing.


	5. Saturday

By the time the credits started, James' arm was around Lily's shoulders. She'd kinda gotten scared, and jumped a couple of times, so he did the arm thing to comfort her. He'd never admit it, even to himself, but he needed comforting too. The movie was freaky.

Other people were leaving, so he got up, and Lily followed him outside.

'So are we going back now?' he asked her.

'I guess so.'

'Wanna take the knight bus this time?'

Lily eyes lit up. 'I've never been on that!'

'Then come, and experience for yourself the shittiest drivers in the world! We have to find somewhere a little bit more deserted though.'

'Kay.' They walked to little side street, and James stuck out his hand, summoning the bus. They climbed on, And James paid the guy. They walked in, and sat on a bed. The bus started, and Lily jerked forward into James' arms. 'Shit! What are they trying to do, kill me?'

He laughed as the bus swerved and she fell on him again. 'Honestly! What's the point of having beds? Nobody could sleep on this thing!' She then realised she was lying on top of him on the bed, and quickly sat up, blushing.

'You get used to it.' he replied. 

'Yeah, well, they need seatbelts.'

The driver stuck his head in the door. 'We're here.' Lily and James got up and walked off the bus, finding themselves outside Lily's house. 

'C'mon.' They went inside, and up to Lily's room. 'Hey James.'

'Yeah?'

'Did you bring anything other than you're wand?'

'Nope.'

'Smart of you.'

'I thought so.'

'Stupid Gryffindors.' 

'Smartarse Ravenclaws.' he replied, chucking a pillow at her.

She shook her head. 'Potter, Potter, Potter. So naïve. When will you learn?'

'Learn what?'

She grinned, and pulled out her wand. 'Orpantianglia.' A second went past, and then every soft toy in the room went zooming towards him, hitting him from all angles.

'LILY!' he shouted. 'GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!' (Lily put a silencing charm on the room prior to this). Lily was laughing while she watched him try and push away all the fluffy animals that just kept coming back and hitting him again. 'LILY!' His voice was really desperate now, and Lily was almost in tears. 'OK, OK, I'M SORRY!'

Lily grinned, and took the spell off. 'You're forgiven.'

'You're not.'

'Too bad, you're just going to have to wait until morning to get back at me because I'm about to fall asleep.' She got into her bed without bothering to change, and used her wand to turn out the light. 

'Hey, I can't see here!' said James. 'Turn the goddamn light on.'

'Not. My. Problem.' Lily replied.

'Fine. Have it your way.' He couldn't remember where the couch was, so he climbed into Lily's bed.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'I can't remember where your couch is. 'Night Lily.'

Lily didn't reply, so James just shrugged, closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep, which he actually found pretty hard, mostly because of thoughts about the redhead next to him.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find James' arms around her waist. At first she wondered why he was in her bed, but then she remembered. She tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong from Quidditch, even in his sleep. She gave up, and just lay there. After all, it wasn't _that bad._

'Enjoying yourself?' came James' amused voice in her ear.

'It's hardly my fault I can't get out of your little iron grip.' she said, annoyed, probably because she had almost been enjoying herself.

'Temper, temper.'

'I'm sorry, do you have a death wish?' She'd noticed he hadn't bothered to remove his arms yet. 'I'm hungry, can I go have breakfast now?'

'What's stopping you?'

'You are.'

'Oh right.' He let go of her, and she got out of her bed, and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom that was joined to her room, and went inside. James rolled over, and stared up at the ceiling. He saw the couch, totally unslept on, and grinned. He found it really fun to annoy Lily. She just looked really, really cute when she was annoyed. And when she blushed, like she did last night when she realised she was on top of him. And when…actually, she looked cute all the time. He grinned again as these thoughts went through his mind. He'd always liked redheads best, and Sirius and Remus knew it, which was probably why they'd made him take Lily.

Lily came out of the bathroom, still dressed in what she'd worn yesterday, and started going through her wardrobe to find some clean clothes. She pulled out tight, faded jeans and a white top, and went into the bathroom to get changed. Then she came out, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

'Are you gonna lie there all day, or maybe get up soon?'

'Nah, I'm kind of enjoying myself.'

She rolled her eyes, then messed up the blankets on the couch, so if anyone came in, it would look like James had slept there. 'Well I'm going to eat.' she said, and walked out.

James looked around her room. The millions of toys were still on the floor from last night. Then his eyes travelled to the couch. Oh, that's where it is. And bloody hell, there were a lot of books here. When did she have the time to read all of these? His stomach rumbled, so he got up, and went down to the kitchen to find Lily putting bread in a silver thing.

She turned around. 'Finally decided to come down did you?'

'Yep. Where's breakfast?'

She rolled her eyes. 'I'M making MY breakfast. You can make yours.'

James looked uncomfortable. 'Ah, yeah, about that…' Lily looked at him suspiciously. 'Well, the thing is, at home we kind of have house elves and…'

'You mean you have no idea how to make your own breakfast?'

'You could say that.'

She sighed. 'Fine. I'll make you some toast.'

'That's why I love you.'

Lily snorted, and turned back to the toaster. 'You  need psychological help.'

'Big words for little people.'

'Do you want breakfast or not?'

'Sorry Lils.'

'Die Potter.'

'He grinned. 'Now, Lily, that's not very nice.'

'Whatever. What do you want to do today?'

'You choose.'

'You won't like what I choose. What do you want on the toast?'

'Jam. Tell me what you'd choose.'

She smiled as she put a plate down in front of him. 'I want to find all my girl muggle friends, and go get pedicures, manicures, makeovers, massages, go shopping etc. etc. etc.'

'You're right, that's not exactly my thing. But hey, you do that, I'll go and do something all by myself.' He put on a sad, lonely look.

She sat down and started eating her breakfast. 'If I left you alone in the muggle world you'd terrorize the poor things.'

'I would not. You could find some gorgeous little female friends of yours to show me around.'

'No. I'll find you some perfectly normal, MALE friends of mine to show you around.'

He pouted. 'You're no fun.'

A few hours later, the doorbell rang, and Lily opened it to see five girls standing there.

There was a big greeting and hugging escapade, and James came out. 'Hey, I'm being ignored here.'

'Well, well, well, Lily who's this?' asked one of her friends.

'Oh, this is James. James this is Aimee, Angela, Sam, Flick and Sarah.'

'Hi.' he said, doing his little charming smile thing. Lily slapped him.

'Stop hitting on them.' 

Then some guys came walking up to the house.

'Hey Lils.' one of them said.

'Hey. This is James. Take him, he's driving me crazy.'

'I'm not _that _bad.' James protested. 

'I'm Aaron.' said the guy. 'This is Tom, and Rick.'

'Hey.'

'Ok.' said Lily. 'Just take him, and do stuff like I don't know, whatever, basketball or something.'

'What's basketball?' asked James.

'Oh, yeah, you don't know. Ok, just come back tonight, alive preferably, don't kill anyone, and don't sleep with all the poor defenceless little girls out there.'

'Lily, if I find the poor defenceless little girls, there won't be much "sleeping".'

'I'm leaving Potter.' Lily walked off with her friends, who kept looking back and waving.

'Are you two like, a couple?' asked Rick.

'Nah, just friends.' said James. 'Having a relationship with Lily would be…stressful. And I think she's kinda mad at me anyway. I made her make me breakfast this morning. So, we gonna go?'

'Yeah.'

That night, Lily was in her room, talking with Dominic, a stuck up boy who was a year older than her, and boring as. Her parents made her be nice to him. Right now he was going on about something…she had no idea what.

Then, James walked in and Lily jumped up, grateful for a distraction. She kissed James' cheek, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

'James honey, this is Dominic. Dominic, this is my boyfriend James. I'll be right back, I just have to talk to James for a second.' She led him outside, and closed the door. 'Thank you for coming. If I was alone with him for one more SECOND I would've gone crazy.'

'Yeah what's with the whole "James is my boyfriend thing"?'

'Lily blushed. 'Oh. That. I think he was trying to hit on me, which he sucks at, by he way, so I kinda wanted to…discourage him.'

'I see.'

'OK, we have to go back in before he starts going through my stuff.' She dragged James back in, putting on a big, happy, fake smile. Dominic was walking around the room, looking at her books. 'Dominic!' she said. 'Why don't you go down and talk to Vernon? I'm sure he's DYING for someone to talk to.'

'I'm sure James can-'

'Don't be silly, they don't even know each other. Now go on.' She ushered him out of the room, then collapsed on her bed. 'So. Did you have fun today?'

'Yeah. Muggle sports are pretty cool.'

'But nothing could beat Quidditch?'

'Exactly.' He sat down on the couch.

'I see you discovered where the couch is.'

'You're not still mad at me are you?'

'Do you have any idea how much trouble I would've been in if my parents had walked in?'

'Nope.'

'Asshole.'

'So who's this Dominic person?'

'Friend of the family. I swear he went through my clothes last time he was here.' She shuddered.

'Well I'll just have to protect you from him won't I?'

She laughed. 'My knight in shining armour.'

'My damsel in distress.'


End file.
